


Damn Witches

by wonderussam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fuck Or Die, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Sam Winchester, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Smut, Unsafe Sex, but no actual mpreg in this, smut is in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: After a hunt, Sam starts to go into heat after touching a cursed object. Dean helps.





	1. Prelude

Sam shifted on the dark leather seat of the impala, shivering. His face was flushed and small beads of sweat trickled from his brow. The hum of the car’s engine was the only sound as Dean drove, hands clenched tight around the wheel. When they drove over a bump Sam jolted up. He could have sworn he felt...

“Dean?”

The older man kept driving. He did not acknowledge Sam in the slightest. Sam shifted in his seat.

“Dean, something’s wrong.”

Dean snorted and glared over at his brother.

“You think?”

Sam sighed, “I know, I know. I messed up.”

“That’s putting it lightly. Why did you have to touch it, Sam?”

“Dean…” Sam stared at his brother imploringly. Dean sighed, shaking his head. Sam continued, “I’m leaking.”

The Impala screeched to a stop at the side of the road. Dean inhaled deeply, scenting the air. Sure enough, he found it. The sweet musk of an omega starting their heat.

“You’re not a fucking omega!” Dean said, shaking his head violently.

Sam shook his head.

“I know, it doesn’t make sense. But… something doesn't feel right.”

Dean reached into the back seat and grabbed the emergency blanket. He tossed it at Sam who caught it quickly, blinking in surprise.

“Put that under your ass. Hell if your slick is going to ruin my baby.”

“Really? Jerk.”

Dean did not respond, instead starting the Impala once more. Sam frowned and wrapped his arms around himself. It was going to be a long drive.

XXX

Several hours later, they finally pulled into a decrepit old motel. Sam was not looking good; he was panting slightly, brown locks hanging limply with sweat. A bead of sweat rolled down his muscular neck. Dean got out of the car, Sam moving to follow. He stumbled out of the car. Sam leaned against the Impala, barely able to support his weight.

He let Dean go into the office alone, leaving himself to wait, shivering in the cold November air. His thin red plaid shirt did little to shield him from the cold. He felt a burst of warm fluid trickle out of his hole and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was an alpha for fuck's sake. He can’t be going into heat! Even if his hole was filled with slick. Even though the urge to breed, to be claimed, to be filled was overpowering.

When Dean returned it was to the sight of his brother crumpled against the car, arms squeezed tight around his body. Dean shook his head then pulled his younger brother to his feet. Putting his arm over his shoulder, Dean walked Sam over to their room. He clicked open the rusted door and turned on the lights, revealing a surprisingly clean room. Dean shoved Sam down onto the right bed and stalked out of the room.

Sam stayed there, staring at the cracked ceiling. He began to squirm in discomfort at the sensation of his clothes rubbing over his sensitized skin. He shrugged off his clothing and kicked it off onto the floor, lying exposed on the bed. He turned over onto his front. He had to tuck his arms under his body to stop himself from sinking his fingers into his ass, which was beginning to ache with desire. Sam’s hips twitched involuntarily, rubbing his substantial cock against the sheets. It began to harden slowly.

Not long after, Dean clicked the door and walked into the room with their bags. He paused at the sight of his brother grinding his hips into the mattress. He shook his head and dropped the bags onto the floor with a loud thump. Sam’s hips stilled and his face turned red. He was mortified.

Dean plopped down onto the other bed, kicking off his boots. Looking carefully at the ceiling, he said, “you’re in heat, Sam.”

Sam groaned in response. He clenched his ass, causing a small trickle of slick to be squeezed out. Dean continued.

“What do you wanna do? Call a hotline?”

Sam shook his head.

“Want me to go find a bar and bring some knothead back?”

Sam shook his head once more, turning his head to look at Dean. Dean’s eyes briefly flitted to look at Sam then returned to the ceiling. He sighed.

“Sam, you’ve gotta do something.”

Sam choked out, “I’m not… not some… fucking Omega.”

“For now you are. And it’s only gonna get worse the longer you wait.”

Sam groaned loudly and jerked his hips. He murmured, “I need… I need…”

“I know. So what are we gonna do?”

Sam turned onto his side and slowly sat up. He hid his forming erection with his arms and swayed slightly. Dean looked at him pityingly. 

“Is there anyone we can call to help? Cas?”

“No… don’t, don’t want him to see.”

“Well, someone's got to. And it can’t be me.”

Sam flinched slightly and moaned.

“I need you…”

“What?”

Dean’s brow furrowed. He sat up as well and crossed his arms. They stared at each other for a few moments. Sam soon looked away, ashamed. Dean leaned forward and put his hand on Sam's knee. Sam jerked as if he were just shocked with electricity and pushed into the touch.

“You need me?”

“Ever since… ever since I saw you after touching the amulet. Needed you to claim me.”

“We can’t…”

Sam lay back down on the bed and spread his legs. Dean sucked in a breath, shaking his head slowly. He stood up and walked over to Sam, running his fingers over his bare shoulder. He looked at Sam helplessly, eyes wide.

He said, “I’ll help you.”


	2. Tied Together

Dean stood up off the bed. He pulled off his blue plaid shirt slowly, then slipped out of his pants. He tossed them across the room. He stood there, only wearing his red briefs, for a few moments. Sam stared at Dean and grabbed at the sheets. He bit his lip, then asked, “you’re… you’re gonna help?”

“Of course!” Dean said, kneeling onto the bed. “Can’t have my little brother go insane because some dead witch wanted to turn him into an omega.”

He inhaled slowly, breathing in the scent of his brother’s heat. It was far stronger now, permeating the room, sending out a signal telling all and sundry that he was ready to be claimed. Dean’s cock twitched and began to fill in response. Dean pressed his index finger into Sam’s wet heat and Sam moaned, jerking his hips up. ‘He feels so hot, wrapped around my finger’ Dean thought, ‘so tight.’

“Have you done this before?” Dean asked.

Sam paused. He considered the question for a moment then nodded. “Kind of. Not with this body, though.”

Dean nodded slowly, face twisted into a frown. He refused to let himself think about the implications of Sam’s words. Dean focused instead on pumping his finger in and out of Sam’s wet hole. Sam’s passage opened easily around him.

Dean soon added a second finger. He spread the fingers apart, stretching open Sam’s sphincter, opening him up for what is to come. While he knew he did not truly have to prepare Sam like this, that his body was slick and open enough from its own arousal that he could just slip his cock in, Dean had enough experience to know that being properly prepared made things far easier for his omega partner. And Dean wanted this to be as painless as possible for Sam. So far, Dean seemed to be doing a good job. Sam was moaning loudly with each thrust, cock rock hard on his stomach. Slick was just dripping out of Sam’s hole onto the covers, 

Slipping a third finger into Sam’s hole, Dean’s fingers finally reached the right spot. Sam groaned loudly and pushed himself into the fingers and Dean whispered, “you like that, don’t you?”

“Feels so good, Dean. But I need more.”

“Alright.”

Dean pulled his fingers out with a wet plop, then buried his face between Sam’s knees. He stuck out his tongue and licked Sam’s pucker, savoring the sweet taste of omega slick. Sam screamed at the sensation, cock jerking on his belly and positively leaking precum. Dean pushed his tongue inside Sam’s slickened heat, lapping up the sweet liquid.

He pulled his tongue out and started to suck on the hole, making Sam squirm as he squirted more of his wetness out. His hole ached with the desire to be filled and Sam started to whine. The mix of intense pleasure from his brother’s tongue and pain from his heat was overwhelming, and he needed to be filled NOW!

He groaned, “Dean!”

Dean pulled back with a filthy pop and said, “Yes, Sammy?”

“You need to fuck me. Right now.”

Dean nodded. He knew that Sam would not be able to cope for much longer without having a knot in his ass. Dean’s cock was rock hard and drooling; he would never admit it, but he had fantasized for years about getting the chance to do this to Sam. And now that he had got the opportunity it was even better than he had dared to hope. He nestled his erection against Sam’s entrance and pushed, sinking into his wet heat.

It was perfect. Sam’s hole clung to Dean’s glans like a glove, squeezing him so tight. Grunting loudly at the sudden penetration, Sam clenched his hole around the intrusion. This caused Dean to moan loudly and jerk, burying himself to the hilt in Sam’s tightness. He began to thrust in and out, slowly at first and getting faster, balls slapping against Sam’s ass with each push.

He reached out his hand and grabbed Sam’s drooling erection. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, making Sam moan loudly and jerk his hips up. Sam screamed out his orgasm soon after, eyes rolling back in his head as the milky fluid shot out of his prick. Dean moaned as Sam’s ass tightened around his dick like a vise. 

Sam did not soften. Dean knew that he wouldn't until he was knotted inside him, and continued to stroke Sam’s hardness. Sam stared up at Dean, surveying his brother’s face. Dean’s emerald eyes were narrowed slightly and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. It struck him, not for the first time, that his brother was truly beautiful.

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted by a burst of pleasure. Dean had just hit his prostate. Sam’s grip tightened momentarily on the sheets, then he reached up and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. He pulled him in closer to him, digging his nails into the firm flesh. Dean was forced to release Sam’s cock, instead putting his hands on either side of his head.

Their mouths were only a few inches apart. Dean continued to thrust shallowly, hitting Sam’s prostate on each push. Sam was moaning, whimpering at the overwhelming pleasure of being filled. Dean was staring at the bow of Sam’s rosy lips and inhaled sharply when he saw Sam's tongue dart out to moisten them. He longed to suck at those beautiful lips, but he did not dare. 

Even though he was having sex with Sam, he thought that kissing him would suggest a level of intimacy that they did not have. He was, he reasoned, only doing this to help Sam. Not because he wanted to (even though he did). Therefore kissing was out of the question. He would only do what was necessary, he told himself, and nothing more.

At one particularly hard thrust Sam’s fingernails scratched at Dean's shoulders, leaving long angry red marks behind. Dean bit his lip and his hips stuttered. He began to push deeper once more. He could feel his knot beginning to form at the base of his dick.

The hard bump began to catch on Sam’s rim, becoming harder and harder to force in as it grew. Sam’s body reveled in the sensation of being split open, arousal helping to open him further, slick bubbling out from around the hard intrusion.

“Almost ready,” Dean groaned, “just a little longer.”

“Fucking… breed me. Jerk.”

“Bitch. You’re my bitch now.”

Dean’s knot, which had widened almost to the size of a small fist, forced itself in. It spread the rim out to a thin white line then popped in with a wet squelch. It grew impossibly larger, to the point where Dean knew that Sam would tear if he attempted to pull it out once more. His thrusts became minute, just slight movements inside Sam’s wet heat. The knot pushed hard into his prostate, causing Sam’s ass to spasm and clench as he came once more.

It was this that finally brought Dean over the edge. He stilled inside Sam as rope after rope of thick cum poured into him. Sam’s stomach cramped as he was filled with the fluid. Just when he thought he could bear it no longer, that he would burst from being filled with Dean’s come, the flow subsided. Dean collapsed onto Sam, hard knot still buried inside him.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and pulled him into a hug. They lay there, sated, for a few minutes. Then Dean remembered himself and pushed back up. He stared down at Sam’s stomach, slightly swollen from the liquid he poured inside. His hand stroked Sam’s tummy tenderly.

The room was filled with the soft sound of their breaths, gradually growing slower. Sam shifted experimentally and asked, “how much longer do you think?”

“Maybe a half hour? Tops.”

“Dean…” Sam stared straight into Dean’s eyes. His were shining slightly, and Sam quickly blinked away the evidence of his tears. He continued, “thank you so much. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did. What are brother’s for?”

“I’m pretty sure that screwing your younger brother into the mattress isn’t a part of the job description, Dean.”

“Ah, shut up,” Dean groused, “you loved it.”

He blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. He continued, “you did love it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. You?”

“Yeah.”

They remained there in silence a few minutes more. Sam’s heat had subsided. He was no longer filled with the burning desire to be claimed by Dean. For some reason though, he did not want it to end. He wished he could stay like this with his brother forever. The idea that this may never happen again filled him with horror. This was strange, considering his earlier dismay at losing his alpha status. For some reason the idea did not bother him as much as before.

He had noticed that his knot had not formed along with his erection when he was being fucked earlier. He was truly not an alpha any longer. He wondered if he could get pregnant from this. That's what heats were designed for after all. But then again, he wasn’t a born omega. 

As if reading his thoughts, Dean said, “we’re gonna have to go to a clinic tomorrow. Pick you up some of that stuff… plan b?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “We better not risk it. Not as if we could raise a kid anyway.”

Dean shifted around inside him. A half hour had passed and the knot began to shrink. Cum began to leak out from around the penis, soaking into the ruined sheets. Dean pulled out soon after and the seed just trickled out of Sam for the next few minutes. He scrunched up his face.

“I feel so wet. And sticky.”

“You definitely need a shower.”

“Thanks.” He flipped Dean the finger. Dean just laughed and pulled back. Dean stepped neatly off the bed and sauntered over to the inside door.

He called out over his shoulder, “first dibs on the shower!”

“Wait!” Sam sat up slowly. He winced as his tender hole pressed into the sheets and stood up, swaying slightly. He looked down at the ground and asked, voice quiet, “can I join you?”

Dean froze. He stared at Sam for a few moments, then nodded. Sam moved carefully to join him, and they walked together into the tiny bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you thought, if you want to that is. Should I write more in this verse? I have some ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review if you want.


End file.
